


Accepted and loved

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Hee Hee fEEL GOOD [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Everyone is just supportive, Fluff, Gen, Hinted that Tom is just a baby, Like not physically, Men Wearing Dresses, Self-Indulgent, You guess his gender, because they love him, but with enjoying himself and gettng stuff he deserves kinda way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: Tom deserves better; I'm writing because, I have like six angst fics and three main stories where he will cry and that is also mentally draining-- I know this is vague, but I'm going MONKEY with this idea.
Series: Hee Hee fEEL GOOD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056047
Kudos: 6





	Accepted and loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent because maybe the ultimate feeling is accepting both sides of yourself. Based on the headcanon that Tom is gender-neutral or having none (forgot the term), like how pineapples are.

Tom walked around the plaza to go window shopping-- it's been a while since he last visited his childhood town, reminiscing on how much things have changed and stayed the same-- it was a nice trip down memory lane. 

His eyes then landed on an old boutique; the colors had faded into a dull yellow. A teenager swept the front yard; Tom greeted them before walking inside. He used to go here and try out dresses in secret with his sister, but he never got to the point of owning one-- he never really considered it until now. Tom sifted through the racks of clothing and admired the handiwork; he then held onto something that caught his eye. A dark blue a-line dress with floral patterns embroidered on the hem. 

He pursed his lips; he shakingly took it off the rack and carried it to the changing room. The dress fit him wonderfully; it looked very formal, like something he could wear at work or meetings. Tom took it off himself and placed it back on the rack; he wouldn't dare wear it at work, Tord would insult him for as long as he lived, and it's too good to be pajamas. But, he still wanted to buy it before it's gone. 

Tom left the store empty-handed; he walked a good mile before stopping at the back door of the army base. There was a sense of guilt coursing through his veins; it was now or never-- so he did the most reasonable thing and speed-walked back to the boutique to purchase it.   
His blood could hardly relax; he wanted to bang his head against the wall-- why is he so excited for something so mundane?!

He entered through the back gate of the base and hid the bag in his shirt before entering the main building. 

"Hey, Tom, how was your day off?" Tom hugged his chest even tighter and pursed his lips; Yanov raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, "What's that?"

"Nothing important! It doesn't concern you at all!" Tom stammered before running to his room. Yanov blinked multiple times before tapping his fursona badge and walking back to the clinic. Tom locked the door behind him and placed the dress on his bed. He still wanted to wear it, but he can't risk a life's worth of humiliation. 

He sadly sighed before folding it neatly and picking up his clipboard to do some last-minute checking. 

After a minute of inspecting and checking every nook and cranny of the base, he then made his way to Tord's office to submit the reports. 

Tord turned his swivel chair around and smiled brightly at Tom, "There's a party tomorrow; it is mandatory, so wear something nice."

Tom flushed at the idea; he fought inside his head whether or not he should push the idea. He pursed his lips and nodded in agreement before leaving the office. He gasped for air while pulling on his hair-- there was a part of him that wanted to go back and ask if he could wear it, but for his first time wearing a dress in public, maybe now isn't the right time.

Tom just stared at it; an hour had passed, and he's still staring at it, contemplating whether he should or shouldn't wear it. The choice was obvious; he isn't going to, but maybe-- he wouldn't-- he still has a bit of dignity that he's trying to preserve.

There was a soft knock on his door. Tom hesitantly opened it and let Matt inside; A paper bag hit the mattress, causing Tom to jump. 

"I bought the thing; I figured you wouldn't, so I went ahead and-"

"I bought it," Tom's face turned bright red. Matt's smile widened; he grabbed Tom by the shoulders and shook him, "Try it on! I want to see it! You're going to wear it tomorrow, right?"

Tom shook his head and screamed into a pillow. Matt loosened his grip and gave Tom a bit of space to calm down. 

"Why?" 

Tom started speaking something incoherent; Matt scratched his chin and nodded. 

"I'm sure nobody would make fun of you; besides, it's a part of you! You have to embrace it!" Tom started flailing his arms around as he spoke incoherently. Matt chuckled softly and let Tom finish babbling. 

"But you want to wear it. You don't necessarily have to need it."

"I could get fired for this-" Tom cut Matt off and opened Tom's closet to show Matt the dress. Matt smiled softly.

"You won't; besides, and for it just rot inside your closet." Matt opened the paper bag and pulled out a sky blue dress. 

"I think you've forgotten the dress code; I'll wear my uniform-- good night." Matt sadly smiled and folded the dress to put both dresses at the edge of the bed; he then tucked Tom into bed and ruffled his hair. 

"I'm an adult, Matt; you don't have to infantilize me."

"You'll always be a younger br-sibling to me; old habits, I guess-- I'll see what I can do," Matt closed the lights and left the room. Tom frowned before turning his visor off to sleep. 

His visor rang. Immediately waking him up from his slumber, he grumbled and looked at the two dresses positioned at the foot of his bed. There was a knock on his door again; he sloppily slipped on his slippers and opened the door. 

Matt suddenly pushed him back inside. He tossed the dress that Tom bought and shoved him inside the bathroom. 

"Matt, what's going on?" 

"Put that on," Tom quickly answered back, "I can't."

"You can; someone is waiting for you already," Tom rushed out of the bathroom; Matt stared at him in awe and embraced him tightly, "You look amazing!" 

Tom flushed and twirled around before giggling to himself. The knock on the door made his heart stop. 

"What if Tord sees me like this? He won't let me hear the end of this!" 

The door opened to reveal a Tord wearing a strapless red dress with a slit showing his right thigh; glitter stuck to his bare chest and face. Tom paled in shock; Matt pushed Tom towards Tord before revealing a pair of hot pants. 

Tord linked his arm with Tom's and walked him down the hallway. Tom hid behind Tord and closed his eyes.

"What's going on? I don't understand anything."

"Well, the least we can do is make you feel welcome; if you want to dress something different from your usual uniform, it won't make you any less of a person-- I mean, look at me." 

Tom opened his eyes as Tord spun around, revealing all the scars and cuts that he had garnered after all those years. He chuckled softly before following Tord outside; there were more people having fun out of their usual uniforms. There were people in cosplays and fursuits, and there were people who were wearing the same thing as him. 

Yanov popped the head of his fursuit off and gave him a thumbs-up before putting it on again to meet up with more people. Tom removed his visor to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes. Tord wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy; you didn't have to go all out, but you did. I'm thankful," Tom was cut off with a sudden group hug. He couldn't place the feeling, but all he knew was that he couldn't stop smiling. 

The rest of the party was weird for the other armies that are present, but they couldn't say anything because the Red Leader was right there wearing a dress that barely sticks to his chest and a fursona staring at them from across the room. 

It was great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rework. 
> 
> Also Brotherly Matt is fucking underrated; do you really expect me to supply myself with serotonin?


End file.
